Hace 20 años
by DixieClemets
Summary: Quieres que pase, pero no pasará... Quieres que ocurra, pero no ocurrirá... Quieres decirlo, pero no se lo dirás... Quieres que te ame, pero no te amará... Es una tortura constate... "Te he amado toda mi vida... ¿Por qué no me amas tú a mí... Tails" "Sonic... Te amo sin control... Por favor... Liberame de este dolor... Este dolor que es el amor..." (SonTails [Sonic x Female Tails])
1. Chapter 1

AVISO: SÉ QUE EDAD TIENE SONIC, ES SOLO QUE EL JUEGO SONIC GENERATIONS SALIÓ EN EL 20 CUMPLEAÑOS DE SONIC. POR ESO, TODO EL ROLLO DE LOS 20 AÑOS.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace años, un zorrito se encontraba sentado en la cima de una colina junto a su "hermano mayor"… El viento mecía lentamente su pelaje. Miró a su compañero, quien estaba acostado a su lado en el pasto. Tenía una pequeña duda, y quería una respuesta a ella. Extrañado, se dirigió a su compañero y amigo y preguntó:

-Sonic, ¿Por qué Rossy y Knuckles se estaban besando? ¿Y… qué significa "te amo"?-Preguntó el zorrito extrañado. -Es que no dejaban de decírselo.-

-Tails… Mira… ellos se besaban porque son pareja. Y sobre el significado de "te amo… aún eres pequeño para comprender el significado de amar a alguien… A ver… ¿cómo te lo explico? Cuando amas a alguien, le quieres más que a nada en el mundo. Tiendes a pensar siempre en ella y puedes llegar a soñar con esa persona. Es un sentimiento único.-Miró a su pequeño compañero y le despeinó un poco. -Algún día llegarás a sentirlo.-Le sonrió. -Créeme… cuando lo sientas, serás muy feliz, y sonreirás todo el rato de seguro.-

-¿Y tú amas a alguien, Sonic?-Preguntó de forma inocente.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Soy demasiado despistado como para darme cuenta.-Dijo despreocupado sintiendo el aire en su cara.

-¿Tú crees que alguien me ama?-

-No sé.-

-¿Y alguien te ama?-

-No…-Entre-cerró los ojos triste. -Nadie me ama, porque soy un tanto… a parte de despistado, un insensible.-Miró al cielo serio. -Siempre he pensado un poco en que los sentimientos son cosas de niñita… Lo más cerca que estuve de que me amaran fue cuando estaba con Sally… pero… ella prefirió a otro antes que a mí.- Cerró los ojos del todo intentando que aquellas lágrimas rebeldes no cayeran por sus mejillas… Intentó, pero no pudo aguantarse y tres gotas cristalinas cayeron.

-¿No pensó que estarías triste por eso?-

-Se ve que sí, pero, no le importo… bueno… pero, la vida es así, no se puede cambiar.-

-…-El pequeño zorrito se mantuvo callado unos segundos. -¡Sonic! ¡Cómo ahora no sé cómo amar a alguien, juro que dentro de 20 años, yo seré la persona que más te ame!-Gritó rápidamente dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Tails… todavía te tengo que hablar sobre un par de cosas… Tails, tú eres un chico, y yo también, no puedes amarme… Deberías amar a una chica, no a alguien de tu mismo sexo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-…Pues… porque… Bueno…-Fue interrumpido.

-¿Está mal?-

-No… es solo que…-Volvió a ser interrumpido.

-¿No te gusta?-

-No es que no me guste…-

-¿No te gusto yo? No te gusta la idea…-Dijo dejando a su compañero sin terminar.

-¡No es eso! Tails… es solo que… No es muy usual en Mobius. Y… a mí no me gustan los chicos.-

-…-El zorrito miró al suelo triste.

-…Tails…-Miró a su pequeño e inocente compañero. Se sentó más cerca del menor. Le miró completamente arrepentido y lo abrazó con cariño. -…No quería que te sintieras mal… Lo siento… ¿Me perdonas?-Al ver como el zorro no respondía. Decidió otra cosa. Se levantó y recogió varias flores. El menor lo miró extrañado. El cobalto hizo dos collares y dos anillos de flores. Se acercó al zorrito y le puso uno de los collares y uno de los anillos. Luego, se puso los que quedaban. -Tails, esto es un pacto. Yo, juro que dentro de 20 años, seré la persona que más te ama en Mobius… siempre y cuando tú jures lo mismo.-Sonrió viendo al zorro alegrarse. -¿Me juras lo mismo?-Sonic se sentía extraño, pero, también se sentía realmente feliz por alguna razón desconocida. Aquel pequeño zorro, sonrió de forma inocente teniendo un brillo especial en los ojos. Susurró un: "Juro que dentro de 20 años, seré la persona que más te ama en Mobius. Te lo prometo." Mirándolo a aquellos ojos esmeralda brillante. El cobalto le miró con ternura. -Vale.-Le sonrió. -Y ahora, otro juramento… este es más importante. Aunque, no sé si llamarlo juramento. Te prometo que haré esto dentro de 20 años. Miles "Tails" Prower, yo, Sonic the Hedgehog, juro que te pediré matrimonio dentro de 20 años a esta misma hora.-Le sonrió cogiéndole la mano.

-Sonic…-Sonrió el menor de ojos inocentes, parecía feliz por la idea de casarse con el erizo.

(20 años después)

Después de todo lo ocurrido con el Time Eater, todos se volvieron a relajar en la fiesta. El cobalto parecía estar pensativo.

-¿Qué te sucede, Sonic?-

-Tails, ¿Tú me quieres?-

-Obvio, eres como mi hermano mayor.-

-Me da, que no has cumplido lo que juraste… ¿Sabes? Hoy hace 20 años…-

-…20… años…-Se quedó pensando. De golpe abrió los ojos del todo, feliz. Al momento, agarró la mano de Sonic, y se alejaron del grupo. -Sí he cumplido lo que juré… solo… que me daba vergüenza decirlo. Además… pensé que te habías olvidado de aquello, o que te lo habías tomado a broma…-

-Nunca haría eso. Si me dices tu parte, yo cumpliré con la mía.-

-…Sonic… yo…-Se ruborizó. Solo pudo tartamudear palabras. -…Yo… y-yo… t-te… te… Mejor t-te l-lo demuestro d-de otra forma…-El de ojos celestes se acercó al mayor y juntó sus labios con los del mayor, quien correspondió al instante. -Cuando pasó aquello, empecé a sentir algo extraño por ti… pero, entonces, me acordé de tus palabras, de lo que se sentía cuando amabas a alguien… Y… desde entonces lo supe… Yo te amo, Sonic. Cumplí mi promesa.-Sonrió. Sintió aquella suave brisa de viento en el rostro. El erizo lo miró con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. -Aun quedan diez minutos antes de que sea la hora exacta… He esperado toda la vida… no me molesta esperar solo diez minutos.-Dijo al ver al erizo cogiendo compostura. Este lo miro con la misma sonrisa. Le cogió su mano y susurrando un: "No puedo esperar más… Te demostraré lo que siento de esta forma… He esperado demasiado para esto…" se arrodilló. Miró al zorrito una vez más y cogiendo aire sacó algo. -¿Enserio compraste un anillo?-El menor estaba entusiasmado. Había esperado tanto… pensaba que era un sueño… Tenía ganas de llorar de la felicidad. Quería gritar al cielo lo feliz que se sentía.

-Miles Prower… ¿Me harías el honor de convertirme en el erizo más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo…? Tails… Tails… Tails…-

-¿… Eh…?-El zorrito abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido en plena fiesta… todo… había sido un sueño… nunca le preguntó a Sonic sobre que era amar a alguien… No declaró sus sentimientos hacia el erizo… Todo solo había sido un triste y a la vez feliz sueño. Se sintió triste por dentro… pero… ¿qué iba a hacer? Habían pasado ya 20 años, y todo seguía igual. Era de noche. El de pelaje rubio, vio una estrella fugaz, y pidió un deseo. "-Deseo… que aquel sueño… se vuelva realidad…-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso de la escritora: Intentaré que este fanfic sea un poco triste. Lo siento su le toco la fibra sensible a alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un erizo devoraba su perrito tristemente. Miraba el atardecer pidiendo a las estrellas que recién nacían que ocurriera un milagro… Pero nada sucedía. Un muy pequeño zorro se sentó a su lado extrañado susurrando un: "¿qué te pasa?" El mayor negó con la cabeza en acto de que no ocurría nada. Pero era mentira… Una muy grande. Le dolía el pecho y quería llorar. Pero solo se limitó a esforzar una sonrisa algo triste y a contestar. -…No me ocurre nada, mini-Tails… Vete a jugar con el mini-yo.- Aquel era un niño pequeño, pero no era estúpido. Susurrando un: "No te creo… Y no me iré hasta que me cuentes." Se cruzó de brazos. El erizo no tuvo más alternativa que contarle lo pasado ahorrándose algunos detalles y cambiando otros. -Es que… A parte de ser mi cumpleaños… hoy es un día importante para mí…-Dijo mirando al horizonte triste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me he perdido algo?-

-No… Descubrirás qué es cuando vuelvas a tu época.-

-Mi época.-Dijo rascándose una oreja. -Me sigue confundiendo todo un poco…-

-Lo sé.-Sonrió. -…Hace 20 años…-

-Hump. ¿Oye, por qué antes no hablabas cuando te concentrabas en vencer a Robotnik y ahora sí?-

-Pues, porque he aprendido a concentrarme sin concentrarme… O sea, cuanto más despistado esté, mejor. Ahora habló con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.-

-¡Tails! ¡Ven!-Lo llamó el "peque" Sonic.

-¿Ves? Ahora habla.-

-Venga, ve.-

-Okey.-

-…-El cobalto se levantó recordando unas palabras: "…Lo que sufre es amnesia por traumatismo físico… Ese golpe ha provocado que olvide algunas cosas… Es muy posible que sueñe con esos recuerdos, pero para él, será eso, sueños…" El erizo se puso a pasear hasta que se encontró con su mejor amigo, quien dormía tiernamente. Sonic se sentó a su lado y lo escuchó pronunciar algo que lo dejó triste: "…Cumplí… mi promesa… Yo… te amo… Sonic…" El mayor abrazó al menor con lágrimas en los ojos. -…No es un sueño… Tails… Recuérdalo… Recuerda aquella tarde… Yo… Yo no podré cumplir parte de mi promesa si tú no recuerdas… Aunque no lo escuches… Zorrito mío… quiero casarme contigo…Tails… Tails… Tails…-Lloró. Notó como el menor despertaba, por lo que lo soltó y se secó las lágrimas. -Hola, "bella durmiente".-

-¿…Fue… un sueño…?-Se preguntó el zorro. El erizo quería gritar que no, que se equivocaba, pero se mantuvo callado. -Que maleducado por mi parte… es tu cumpleaños y yo durmiendo.-Se frotó los ojos.

-Tranquilo, es normal… estabas cansado.-

-Pero tú más.- Bostezó tiernamente. En ese tipo de momentos, Sonic deseaba abrazarlo y decirle lo lindo que se veía. -¿Vamos con los demás?-

-Quiero saber de qué iba tu sueño. -

-¿¡Que!? E-era una tontería… deja, deja.-

-Dímelo…-

-D-después t-te cu-cuento.-

-…Vale…-Lo miró un tanto triste. -Ve tú, ahora te alcanzo.-Dijo, y una vez el zorro se fue oyó unas voces.

-Mierda, perdí la apuesta.-

-¡Toma ya! Me debes tu trozo de tarta.-

-Shadow, Espio, salid de donde estéis.-

-Vale.-Dijo el vetado bajando del árbol sonriendo victorioso. -Lo hemos oído todo. A parte, Tails estaba hablando en sueños todo el rato. Así que nos hemos enterado bastante de la historia. Por cierto, gracias por no declararte, gané la apuesta.-

-…-Sonic los miró serio. "-Encima apuestan sobre mis sentimientos y decisiones.-"Pensó.

-¡Hey!-Lo llamó "peque" Sonic

-¿Qué pasa, mini-yo?-

-¡Es Tails! ¡Vino a donde estábamos todos y de pronto se desmayó cayendo de golpe al suelo! ¡Parece haberse roto el tobillo y no deja de repetir: "Cumplí, cumplí, cumplí…"! No sabemos qué pasa.-

-Voy.- Sonic llegó al lugar en segundos encontrándose como Knuckles vendaba el pie de Tails mientras que Amy intentaba que entrara en razón. Se arrodilló en frente del zorro lo estuvo llamando. Pero, según posó su mano en la del menor, dejo de repetir aquella palabra y susurró un nombre: "…Sonic…" El cobalto miró extrañado al resto, parecía que Tails había despertado del trance solo porque se dio cuenta de que el mayor se encontraba a su lado. -Será mejor que llamemos luego a una ambulancia si vuelve a pasar algo.-Dijo a lo que los demás asintieron. Poco a poco, el zorro comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. -¡Tails! ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó a lo que el de pelaje rubio asintió. Miró a su pierna y cerró los ojos en acto de dolor susurrando un: "au…" -Tranquilo… ¿Quieres sentarte?-Preguntó y al ver una respuesta positiva, lo sentó en uno de los bancos. -¿Mejor?-

-Sí… ¿Por qué me desmayé?-Se preguntó cerrando los ojos pensativo. Miró al cielo, era de noche. -¡Mira, una estrella fugaz! Pediré un deseo.-

Media hora después, se despidieron de sus "peque". Una vez estos se fueron, Tails comenzó a temblar. -¿Tails? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el oji-esmeralda, pero antes de que el zorrito pudiera responder, cayó a l suelo convulsionando. Llamaron a una ambulancia y según comprobaron a Tails en el hospital, el médico se dirigió a Sonic.

-¿Tiene familia?-

-No, solo yo, soy como su hermano.-

-Miles Prower sufre amnesia, ¿cierto?-

-Solo de un par de recuerdos.-

-Vale, pues… tengo malas noticias… La amnesia está yendo a más. Creemos que poco a poco irá olvidando todo… Olvidará su nombre, su especie, el alfabeto… Todo.-

-¿…Todo…?-Preguntó sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. Quería llorar. -¿No hay forma de detener la amnesia?-

-No, y tampoco es recomendable intentar que recuerde. Le puede…-Fue interrumpido.

-Se pueden generar dolores de cabeza, desmayos constantes… Ya me avisaron cuando era pequeño.-

-De momento, parece estar bien, pero, queremos comprobar si tiene algo extraño en la cabeza que le esté provocando esta amnesia, por lo que le haremos unas radiografías mañana. Puede entrar a verlo, si quiere.-

-De acuerdo.-Dijo intentando abrir la puerta. Una vez entró, su mirada se juntó con la del zorro. -Hola, ¿estás mejor?-Preguntó a lo que el zorro no respondió, solo hizo un ademán para que el erizo se acercara. Una vez el mayor estuvo a su lado, sus ojos celestes se cristalizaron, dejando caer varias gotas. Sollozó y sollozó susurrando un: "…Tuve miedo, Sonic…" -Ya pasó… tranquilo… estoy aquí…-El cobalto abrazó al menor quien se aferró a su cuello como si no hubiera un mañana.

-…Lo oí todo… Yo… yo no quiero olvidar… ¡Yo no quiero olvidarte!-Continuó llorando. El pequeño no lo notaba, pero el azulado también lloraba. Sabía que aunque no quisiera, acabaría olvidando igualmente. -¡No quiero olvidar los años que pasemos juntos! Son los años más importantes de mi vida… ¡NO…! ¡No…! ¡No, de eso no!-Chilló agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-…No me acuerdo de cómo nos conocimos… ¡Ah!-Se agarró de nuevo la cabeza.

-…-Oír eso fue como una apuñalada en el corazón. -No te fuerces para recordar… es peor…-

-¡Pero eso es tan importante para mí…! ¡Yo…! Yo…-Volvió a llorar… Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba. Sonic odiaba verlo así. Hizo que lo mirara guiándolo desde la barbilla. Se fue acercando con lentitud hasta unirse en un lento beso. Tails se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar. Se abrazaron mientras aquel beso se perpetuaba. Una vez el sellado de labios concluyó, el menor habló -…ya… ya lo recuerdo…- Dijo tocándose la frente. -Yo estaba perdido… y entonces… te "encontré" por no decir que me caí encima de ti…-Rió levemente. -Me ayudaste a recordar…-

-Lo hice instintivamente… lo juro… lo siento por besarte sin permiso…-Tails lo mando a callar.

-Shh… n-no pasa nada…-

-¿No recuerdas nada más?-

-¿De qué me debería de acordar?-

-No sé…. De algo que hubiese pasado hace… No sé… ¿20 años?-

-…No me viene nada a la cabeza…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento si fui muy cruel con Tails, pero fue lo que me vino a la cabeza, tranquilos, intentaré que el siguiente capítulo sea feliz.

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	3. Chapter 3

El ambiente en el hospital era monocromo... Digamos, que ni los doctores se sentían a gusto allí.

Como ya era costumbre, Tails tenía que ir una vez a la semana a se edificio para que le comprobaran si algo en su sistema nervioso fallaba.

El zorrito se puso a mirar al rededor. Estaba MUY ABURRIDO. Sonic no le pudo acompañar porque... bueno... fueron al hospital juntos, pero...

Sonic tuvo que ir a ver a su hermana. Sonia acababa de tener un hijo, muy sano, por cierto.

Digamos que el zorro aprovechó esa ola de suerte en su favor para que el médico no le dijera nada a Sonic sobre su "cuerpo", por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Señorita Miles, de momento está todo en orden.-

Todavía no se acostumbraba al "señorita" que le brindaba el doctor.

-Se lo pido de nuevo, no se refiera a mí con el genero femenino. Por favor.-

-Sigo sin ver el por qué, ¿No es usted una mujer?-Sonrió orgulloso, sabía que en el trabajo debía ser "un buen zorrito" con él.

-Zails, corta el rollo, porque juro que como Sonic te oiga te mato.-Le plantó.

-¿Y los respetos a tu doctor?-

-¡Te estás ganando un derechazo!-

-Vale, ya paro. Bueno, repito. SEÑORITA Miles, está todo bien.-

-¡Lo haces a posta!-

-Pues sí. Ya te puedes ir.-Se dio la vuelta.

-...- Se fue pensando. "-Después de todo este tiempo... sigo ocultándose_lo... ¿Debería decirlo? ...Será mejor que no... se enfadaría conmigo por ello... Por ocultarlo por tantos años.-"Pensó...O al menos pensó él.

-¿Ocultarle qué a quien?-Preguntó el erizo cobalto justo en frente de él haciendo que Tails cayera hacia atrás del más puro susto.

-Pu-pu-pu-pu-pues... emmmmm... etto... es una... sorpresa.-Intentó sonar creíble.

-Vale, vamos, levanta.-Le ayudó a ponerse en pie. -Vamos a casa.-

-¿Qué tal tu hermana?-Preguntó curioso.

-Genial, y mi sobrinito es tan lindo.-

-¿Te salió tu vena paternal?-Preguntó burlón. -Ay, nuestro Sonic ya quiere un hijo.-

-Digamos que no podré tenerlo... Quiero estar con alguien que... bueno... simplemente, no puede quedar en "tinta". A mí me gusta un chico. Pero, bueno, da igual. Siempre existen la a... ¿Tails?-Preguntó al ver cómo el menor paraba el paso.

-...-Estaba callado hasta que cayó rotundo al suelo.

-¡Tails!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y por qué se desmayó?-Preguntó preocupada Amy.

-No sabemos.-Respondió Sonic. -Zails me ha dicho que salió bien de la consulta y que estaba en perfectas condiciones entonces.- Dijo rápido. Estaba un tanto nervioso. -Hasta yo le ví cuando fui a buscarlo, y estaba bien. No sé que fue lo que le pasó.-

-Sonic...-Lo llamó Shadow poniéndole una mano en el hombro. -Sabemos que lo quieres mucho y estás preocupado, pero, no creo que haya sido nada grave. Solo, relájate. Te va a dar algo.-

-Sonic.-Lo llamó Zails.

-¿S-Sí?-

-Tenemos que hablar sobre algo. Creo saber por qué Tails está así. Ven.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que... ¿es por ese recuerdo...?-Preguntó triste.

-Sí. Aunque para él es un sueño, su mente vive aferrada a ese recuerdo. Y por culpa del recuerdo, dicha mente está empezando a borrar los demás. Su cerebro solo quiere recordar. Y por eso, a Tails le están pasando cosas extrañas. Lo que acaba de ocurrir no es producto solo del recuerdo, sino que , encima, tiene un trauma psicologico... No sabemos por qué existe ese trauma. Solo sabemos que hay que hacer que desaparezca o Tails empezará a volverse inestable...-Informó.

-...- Sonic solo miró al suelo triste mientras que temblaba. No quería que Tails dejara esos recuerdos atrás... y mucho menos, quería que se volviese inestable. -...Yo...-

-Sonic, te voy a pedir algo. Ya que sabes usar el Chaos Control, retrocede en el tiempo. Busca ese trauma, y eliminalo.-

-Ni tú sabes si quiera de qué es el trauma, voy a saberlo yo. Y en segundo lugar, no puedo estar toqueteando el pasado, lo descubrí hace unos días.-

-¿Prefieres que Tails acabe peor de lo que está?-

-... No... Pero... ¿Y si no lo encuentro?-

-No pierdes nada intentando.-

-... Vale, miraré pero... en el tiempo que tardo, por favor, cuida bien de Tails.-

-Lo haré. Llevate a alguien contigo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Odio mi vida.-

-¡Shadow, calla! ¡Solo hay que mirar!-

-¡QUÉ NO ME INTERESA TU VIDA!-

-¡Shhh! ¡Ahí viene!-

El primer recuerdo de ambos juntos: cómo se conocieron.

Todo iba bien, pero...

-Sí, llevo perdida mucho tiempo y necesito vivir con alguien...-

-Em... ¿ha dicho perdida?-

-¿... Era una chica?-

-Ni de coña, siempre ha sido un chico... ¿no?-Preguntó el erizo.

-¿Me lo afirmas, o me lo preguntas?-Cuestionó Shadow.

-...Em... no sé... ahora que sale el tema... siempre he pensado que me oculta algo referido a su genero.-

-Pues, aquí no es, así que, o vamos a otra memoria o vamos a preguntarle el por qué está escondiendo cosas sobre su sexo.-

-Mejor, sigamos con los recuerdos.-

Y así estuvieron buen rato. No sabían dónde estaba el trauma.

-¡Chicos!- Los llamó una voz.

-¿Silver? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es urgente, en el futuro...- Cogió aire. -¡En el futuro ha cambiado algo! ¡Tails ha...! ¡Tails ha matado a Amy y a Sally!-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¡Hay que buscar el trauma cuanto antes!-

Y así se fueron los tres mediante el Chaos Control hacia otro recuerdo, sin darse cuenta, de que el trauma, estaba ahí mismo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
